


dont touch my tail, it tickles

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fun, Gills, Halloween, Human Jisung, M/M, mermaid au, mermaid minho, mermaid tail, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: its halloween and jisung thinks it is the perfect time to make use of his boyfriends tail by hosting a halloween party with minho and his tail as the main attraction
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	dont touch my tail, it tickles

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. happy stay day!!
> 
> 2\. this is also an entry for [minsung bingo!](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)
> 
> in this fic i'm fulfilling the following tropes from my bingo list;  
> \- au; mermaid  
> \- holidays (i chose halloween)
> 
> make sure to check out the ao3 collection and twitter and take a look at what other authors and creators are producing for this fanwork challenge!

♡ ♡ ♡

Jisung first met Minho when he was on a family vacation on Jeju island during the summer. They decided to do a day trip to a smaller island off the coast and that’s where Jisung first lay his eyes on Minho. Jisung had thought he’d been imagining things, a topless man in the low waves with something long and shimmery attached to his lower half. Jisung remembers getting closer and closer until he finally was within arm’s length of the man who had his back to him. He tapped on the man’s shoulder and with the speed of his turn towards him, and a harsh whack from something solid yet slimy in the water, Jisung found himself knocked beneath the waves. Within seconds the man had him in his arms, mumbling apologies for hitting him with his tail.

It didn’t take Jisung long at all to come to terms with the fact Minho was in fact a mermaid and had a tail so beautiful that he insisted on bathing with him every day. Minho had never come across a human so intrigued by his kind before so Jisung was refreshing, he showed him that he should have faith in humanity and that not everyone is deadest on proving the existence of merfolk. So, on this particular occasion when Jisung dumped a seashell bra on his bed, his boyfriend met him with merely a blank expression.

“What are these?” Minho questioned, holding the bra in the air with a singular hand and examining every fine detail.

“That my love, is part of your costume.” Jisung had _that_ grin, that stupid, devilish grin that he knew would mean something big was brewing in that mesmerizing mind of his.

“My costume?” Minho must be out of the loop because he has no clue what the hell he would need a costume, let alone this small bra for.

“Babe it’s Halloween,” Jisung deadpanned.

“Halloween?”

“Yeah you know when we humans dress up and kids go trick or treating and us adults dress up all sexy and let loose at the most amazing dress up parties ever?”

Minho released an exhausted breath, “must have been left out of the how-to mingle with human’s handbook Sungie.”

“Oh, come on stop playing dumb. Today, is Halloween and we, my love are hosting a get together where you are going to be the main attraction.” Jisung slipped onto the bed next to him and ran a finger across his collarbones. Minho keened into the touch, letting his hair fall against his ears.

“We’ve never done anything like this for Halloween before?” Minho said.

“We haven’t, but I most definitely have, and I’d like you to be involved for once. And anyway, I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet…” Jisung’s breath felt warm against the skin of his neck and Minho could swear he could feel it deep within the muscles of his gills hidden beneath the skin. Jisung kissed his jaw softly as Minho felt the water spill onto his legs, quickly ripping the sheets of the bed as his legs morphed back into the shape of his mer-tail. Minho huffed, playfully rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Now why did you do that for?”

“Because you slept in as usual and the party begins in an hour. How long does it normally take for this to dry again?”

Minho couldn’t believe this. “You want me to have my tail out? How exactly am I supposed to explain that to your friends Sungie?”

Jisung trailed a hand up his arm, “because it is your _costume.”_

Minho opened his mouth to question Jisung, but he had learned over the years that sometimes it was better off not questioning him and just let his ideas flow. He sealed his mouth, not before letting out a shrill giggle as Jisung lightly trailed his fingers over his tail where his hip bone would normally be in human form.

“Ah, ah Sungie no. You know that tickles,” Minho giggled out, pawing at his boyfriend who was in his own fit of laughter.

Jisung ran his other hand further down his tail, closer to the two fins that separated at the bottom and almost hit Jisung in the head as it jerked upwards. “I’ll do it if you stop tickling me, I’ll make sure to put on the best show!” Minho himself was nothing more than a song full of giggling and shrieks, it was the perfect song to Jisung’s ears.

In fact, it just made Jisung laugh even harder. Minho was able to pull Jisung onto his chest as he was distracted and leaned his upper body forward. He enveloped Jisung in a deep kiss, Jisung moving his hands to cup Minho’s face. They were slick from the layer of protective slime that seeped from Minho’s tail when out of the water, but it didn’t disgust Jisung one bit. Jisung in fact began peppering kisses from Minho’s mouth to his jaw, to his ear, finally resting on the gills that had pierced through his neck due to his tail being summoned forth. Minho saw stars.

“Now that’s a tickle I can get behind,” Minho purred.

Because Jisung is well, Jisung, he stopped before he could even get properly started and maneuvered himself off the bed and towards the makeup bag on the dresser.

“Save it for later honey, we have things to do.”

He didn’t even need to look behind him to know there was a pout on Minho’s lips.

♡ ♡ ♡

“How long exactly do I have to stay in here for?” Minho asked from his spot in the bathtub on the porch. Minho was lying in a bathtub full of warm water, due to the rising temperature and Seoul’s summer being in full force. The two bags of ice Jisung had added only took twenty minutes to warm in the heat but it would have to do. Minho didn't mind. The porch wasn't quite big enough to be a deck, but it had enough space for the bathtub, a barbeque grill, and a two-seater couch. The rest of the guests were confined to the area of their front lawn that had be mapped out with orange fairy lights in the shape of bats – it was _festive_ Jisung had told him.

He should be used to Jisung’s self-proclaimed ‘brilliant’ ideas by now, but this one by far takes the cake as the riskiest one yet. Now that he thinks about it, he’s genuinely surprised that Jisung hadn’t suggested it at all during the past six years of the relationship and knowing his secret.

“You stay in there until everyone leaves. They’re only going to be here a few hours I promise.” Jisung bent down and placed a kiss on Minho’s lips, trying not to brush the gills this time too much knowing how worked up his boyfriend got.

“Fine.” Minho crossed his arms across the seashell bra that was now securely around his chest and looked out at the street as Jisung’s friends began arriving.

“Wow Minho, your costume is fucking awesome!” Changbin was the first one to bound up the steps, a bottle of tequila in hand.

“Thanks Changbin!” Minho exclaimed. Jisung was beaming, probably ecstatic from being the only one in on Minho’s true form. Little did Minho know that it was a combination of that, and Jisung eating up all the attention that was directed towards Minho. Jisung’s friends came up one by one to Minho’s spot, marveling at his costume and how real it was, and how exactly he came across such material for the tail. After so many had stroked his tail, the nerves that ran through it became more and more aggravated causing Minho to splash water every so often. He couldn’t help it that he was so darn ticklish.

“Please don’t touch my tail, it tickles.” Minho pleaded with Hyunjin the latest friend who had come up to take a look. The younger fellow giggled sending extra tickles through his mer-tail, causing a bigger splash than previously almost drenching the partygoers.

“Wow you’re so in character Minho, you should do this more often.” Hyunjin finally gets up from the bathtub and walks away, and Minho can hear him mumbling under his breath.

 _“What the fuck did they put in the water?”_ followed by furious scrubbing of his hands against his jeans to get the substance off. Poor Hyunjin had no idea that it was going to stain.

If only he knew the truth, if only all of them did. Jisung caught his eyes, his smile sending bolts of happiness through his nerves. Maybe with time they would but right now Jisung was the only one who needed to know, the one who had stayed with him despite his true form, choosing to love him.

It was all Minho needed. He could never imagine asking for more.

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you enjoyed it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
